My Feeling
by Divinne Oxalyth
Summary: "Untuk apa menanyakan itu?" . "Itu karena aku su—" Hitsugaya menghentikan ucapannya . "Aku su?" ulang Karin #First fic
1. Chapter 1

My Feeling

By Di**vinne** Oxalyth

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Seorang lelaki berambut putih dan bermata _emerald_ menekan tombol di ponselnya dengan lincah. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan badannya ia sandarkan di pagar besi yang berjejer di seluruh pinggir jalan.

"Toushiro?"

Lelaki itu menghentikan gerakan jari jarinya dan menatap ke belakangnya—ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Sejak kapan kamu kembali ke Karakura?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam yang tadi memanggil nama laki-laki itu atau yang di kenal dengan nama Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kurosaki," jawab Hitsugaya dan menatap kembali layar ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di dalamnya.

Perempuan berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya dan memukul kepala Hitsugaya menggunakan bola sepak yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Tentu saja itu urusanku, Hitsugaya Toushiro! Bukankah kamu anggota di tim sepak bolaku?" bentak perempuan itu. "Dan jangan panggil aku Kurosaki! Panggil aku Karin!" sambung Karin dengan terengah-engah. Di keningnya terdapat banyak urat yang bermunculan dan mukanya memerah karena marah.

"Cih, perempuan cerewet," ucap Hitsugaya. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam celana jins berwarna hitam yang ia pakai dan menatap matahari yang akan tenggelam ditelan oleh bumi.

Karin memukul kepala Hitsugaya lagi dan berhasil membuat Hitsugaya meringis kesakitan. "Itu sakit, bodoh!" bentak Hitsugaya. Dia menaruh tangan kanannya di tempat yang di pukul dan mengelus elus kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Ha-ha-ha, rasakan itu, Pendek!" Karin menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dan tertawa puas dengan keras.

"Aku tidak pendek! Lagipula, untuk apa kamu datang ke sini?" tanya Hitsugaya dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ichi-_nii_ menyuruhku menyeretmu dan membawamu ke rumahku jika aku bertemu dengan kamu," ucap Karin.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Entah. Temui saja Ichi-_nii_, mungkin itu urusan yang penting. Dan, jangan tanya terus, aku malas menjawabnya," ucap Karin dan berjalan meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang berpikir sejenak dan mengikuti Karin yang berjalan menuju rumahnya.

**·**

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Karin menendang pintu masuknya dengan sangat keras dan mempersilakan Hitsugaya masuk.

"Ichi-_nii_, aku bawa Toushiro," teriak Karin dan melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat tanpa peduli dia melakukannya di depan seorang tamu.

"_Arigatou_, Karin. _Wari_, aku sudah merepotkanmu," ucap Ichigo seraya mengelap lantai yang terkena semburan Ichigo yang kaget karena Karin menendang pintu dengan tiba tiba.

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_. Ngga masalah. Lagipula aku kebetulan ingin melewati bukit dan bertemu Toushiro." Karin berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada di depan televisi dan menekan tombol _'on'_ di remote untuk menyalakan televisinya dan menonton pertandingan sepak bola favoritnya.

"_Welcome back, my lovely princess!_" teriak Isshin dan berlari dengan posisi memeluk ke arah Karin yang sibuk menatap televisi.

Karin melirik ke arah Isshin dan mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang ayahnya "Diam kau, _Oyaji_ bau!" Isshin yang tidak bisa menghentikan kakinya yang berjalan, terkena tendangan samping Karin dan terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang hingga menabrak dinding.

Isshin berdiri dari posisinya dan berlari menuju poster bergambar istrinya dan menangis dengan keras. "Masaki, anak kita sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ayahnya sendiri, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Isshin.

Ichigo mengambil botol kaleng kosong yang ada di atas meja dan melemparnya kepada Isshin "Jangan berisik, _Baka_ _oyaji_!" teriak Ichigo.

Isshin memegang kepalanya yang berdarah dan tersenyum "_Nice throw, Ichigo my son!_" ucap Isshin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Isshin menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara. "Itu siapa?" tanya Isshin sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Pacar Karin," jawab Ichigo seraya membaca kembali korannya.

"APA?" teriak Isshin sehingga rahang bawahnya menyentuh lantai.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" bentak Karin dan Hitsugaya serempak dengan muka yang memerah.

"Tuh kan. Mereka sangat kompak, berarti mereka memang pacaran. Romantisnya," ucap Ichigo sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Tapi dia bukan pacarku!" bentak Karin dan Hitsugaya serempak lagi dan masih dengan muka merahnya.

Isshin memeluk foto istrinya dan lagi lagi dengan tangisan yang keras. "Masaki, anak kita sudah besar. Dia sudah memiliki pendamping hidupnya, dan sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki menantu yang sangat tampan," ucap Isshin.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku!" bentak Karin dan Hitsugaya lagi. Saking malunya, kepala mereka mengeluarkan asap seperti air yang sudah mendidih.

Hitsugaya berpura-pura batuk dan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka "Ehem. Kurosaki, apa yang mau kamu diskusikan denganku?" tanya Hitsugaya dan berjalan ke arah Ichigo.

"Ah, ini pembicaraan pribadi," ucap Ichigo sambil melirik Karin dan Isshin secara bergiliran. Isshin yang mengerti dengan maksud Ichigo langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ichigo yang kesal karena Karin tidak bergerak dari tempatnya langsung meneriaki Karin dengan keras "Ini pembicaraan pribadi!" teriak Ichigo dan menatap Karin yang masih duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang.

Karin menoleh melihat Ichigo yang telah berteriak kepadanya. "_Nani_?" tanya Karin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Bisakah kamu pergi ke kamarmu? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Toushiro," ucap Ichigo dengan muka kesal "Hanya berdua," sambung Ichigo agar Karin langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan melakukan hal yang tidak lazim berdua." Karin beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Ngga mungkin aku melakukannya! Aku masih normal!" bentak Ichigo sambil menatap Karin yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah Karin sudah tidak terlihat, Ichigo langsung menatap Hitsugaya "Bagaimana keadaan Soul Society sekarang?" tanya Ichigo seraya menaruh korannya di atas meja.

"Masih seperti biasa, ramai, penuh lubang, dan tetap membosankan." jawab Hitsugaya. Sedari dulu Hitsugaya memang selalu bosan dengan Soul Society yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Toushiro, kamu memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Karin?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Mata Hitsugaya melebar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo "Hah? Kenapa tiba-ti—" ucapan Hitsugaya terhenti ketika Ichigo menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jawab yang jujur, Toushiro. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," ucap Ichigo dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

_'Dia akan membunuhku,'_ pikir Hitsugaya. Keringat dingin mengalir dengan deras di lehernya hingga ke kakinya.

"Kalau aku bilang _'aku memang punya perasaan khusus'_ aku akan diapakan?" tanya Hitsugaya dan duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Bila kamu mengatakan itu, berarti kamu harus melindungi Karin," ucap Ichigo. "Kalau kamu membuatnya terluka, akan kubunuh kamu," sambung Ichigo dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jawabannya aku mempunyai perasaan padanya," jawab Hitsugaya dengan muka memerah.

"Baiklah, kamu harus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi," ucap Ichigo seraya mengambil koran dan membacanya.

"Ya," ucap Hitsugaya "Jadi, yang mau kamu bicarakan hanya itu?" tanya Hitsugaya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya, kamu boleh pulang sekarang."

Hitsugaya langsung keluar dari rumah Ichigo dan berjalan menuju tempat dia tinggal sambil memikirkan hal yang membuat Ichigo menanyakannya tentang perasaannya terhadap Karin.

Tanpa Hitsugaya dan Ichigo sadari, sedari tadi Karin mendengar pembicaraan mereka di belakang dinding ruang keluarga. Setelah Hitsugaya pergi, Karin menghampiri Ichigo dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang Ichi-_nii_ bicarakan dengan Toushiro?" tanya Karin

Ichigo menatap Karin sejenak dan kembali membaca korannya "Bukan apa-apa," jawab Ichigo singkat

'_Mereka merahasiakannya dariku,'_ pikir Karin seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Ichigo.

**.To Be Continue.**

Vinne mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih untuk Yumi-_nee_ atau Spiral-_nee_ yang udah bantuin Vinne bikin _fic_ ini. Dan juga terima kasih untuk Kurochi-_san_ yang selalu mendukung Vinne dalam membuat fic ini. ^^

Ini _first fic_. Kalu ada _typo_ dan lain-lain beritau lewat _review_ ya. ^^

Oh ya, fic ini untuk merayakan Karin yang sedang berulangtahun. =D

Jangan lupa _review_, ya!

06-05-2011


	2. Chapter 2

**My Feeling**

By Di**vinne** Oxalyth

**Bleach**© Tite Kubo

Mata emerald Hitsugaya bergerak dengan lincah mengikuti gerakan badan Karin yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan.

Karin yang baru sadar Hitsugaya tidak ikut berlatih, berhenti bermain dan berjalan ke arah Hitsugaya. "Kenapa tidak ikut latihan, Toushiro?" Karin duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya dan meminum air dingin di dalam botolnya.

"Malas," jawab Hitsugaya pendek. Badannya kecilnya ia senderkan ke batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Mentang mentang kemampuanmu bagus, bukan berarti kamu bisa santai!" Karin memukul Hitsugaya menggunakan botol minumnya.

"Cih." Hitsugaya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menutup kedua matanya lalu membukanya lagi. "Kamu saja, aku ngga _mood_," ucap Hitsugaya sambil melihat langit yang berubah warna menjadi gelap.

"Ya sudah." Karin menyimpan botol minumnya dan ikut bersender di pohon. "_Nee_, Toushirou, siapa orang yang kamu sukai?" tanya Karin. Sebenarnya Karin ingin menanyakan tentang pembicaraan Hitsugaya dan Ichigo karena Karin hanya mendengar saat Hitsugaya berkata bahwa dia memiliki perasaan kepada seseorang. Tidak lebih. Tapi Karin takut untuk menanyakannya.

Wajah Hitsugaya sontak memerah. dan dalam sekejap, wajahnya kembali normal ."Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin tau." Karin kembali berdiri untuk berlatih. Tapi, dia mengurungkan niatnya saat Hitsugaya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tau namanya, hanya ciri-cirinya saja, dia perempuan yang berbeda dengan perempuan lain, tidak tertarik dengan urusan percintaan atau urusan penampilannya" Hitsugaya berhenti berbicara dan tersenyum kecil. "Meskipun begitu, dia memiliki sisi manis," sambung Hitsugaya.

Karin yang mendengarkan Hitsugaya hanya tertegun dan menatap mata emerald Hitsugaya. "Itu" Karin mendekat kepada Hitsugaya. "Itu, siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat orang seperti itu"

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil. "Lebih bagus kamu ngga tau." Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan duduk di depan Hitsugaya. "Kamu sendiri, siapa yang kamu suka?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan penuh harap. Hitsugaya berharap Karin tidak menyukai seseorang agar dia tidak memiliki saingan.

"Entahlah, aku ngga pernah jatuh cinta," jawab Karin dengan santai.

"Bagus."

"Eh? Tadi kamu ngomong apa?" Karin menatap Hitsugaya dengan bingung.

"Tidak, mungkin salah dengar." Hitsugaya berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan pergi meninggalkan Karin yang berdiri dan mengejarnya.

"Toushiro, tunggu!" Karin berlari ke arah Hitsugaya yang tidak menghentikan kakinya.

"Kenapa kamu mengikutiku, Kurosaki?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaan itu?" balas Karin. Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan sebal hinnga mata mereka memerah.

Pip pip pip

Hitsugaya mengambil Handphonenya, menatap layarnya sejenak lalu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk. "Apa maumu, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Gimana? Ada pendekatan?" tanya Ichigo balik dengan tidak sabar di Handphone Hitsugaya.

"Pendekatan apa?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan suara pelan agar Karin tidak bisa mendengar.

"Tentu saja pendekatanmu terhadap Karin, _chibi_," jawab Ichigo.

"Aku ngga _chibi_, Bodoh!" bentak Hitsugaya. "Lagi pula, untuk apa kamu tanya itu?"

"Hanya tertarik dengan hubungan kalian." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengunyah sesuatu "Meskipun aku tidak suka Karin berpacaran, Aku mendukung hubungan kalian."

"Lalu, pertanyaanmu kemarin untuk apa?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Itu karena Rangiku-_san_ bilang akhir-akhir ini kamu sering pergi ke dunia manusia. Dan juga Karin bilang akhir-akhir ini dia lebih dekat dengan kamu. Itu firasatku," jawab Ichigo panjang lebar ."Ya sudah, _ja_!" Ichigo mematikan panggilannya sebelum Hitsugaya mengomel lebih panjang.

Hitsugaya menaruh Handphonenya di saku celananya dan membisikkan sesuatu seperti... Kutukan?

"Ichi-_nii_ bilang apa?" tanya Karin.

"Dia hanya menanyakan tentang hubunganku denganmu," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Untuk apa Ichi-_nii _menanyakan itu?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Itu karena aku su—" Hitsugaya menghentikan ucapannya setelah sadar apa yang dia bicarakan. 'Bodoh kau Hitsugaya Toushiro!' Hitsugaya mengutuk dirinya dan memukulkan kepalanya ke tiang jalanan.

"Aku su?" Karin mengulang ucapan Hitsugaya untuk mendengarkan lanjutan kalimat Hitsugaya yang terputus.

"Yo, Karin!"

Karin menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum "_Konnichi wa_, Tatsuki-_nee_," ucap Karin.

"_Konnichi wa_. Sudah lama tidak bertemu ternyata kamu banyak berubah juga." Tatsuki menepuk kepala Karin dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Karin "Kamu sudah tinggi. Berapa umurmu?" tanya Tatsuki dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Empat belas," jawab Karin singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Padahal terakhir kali kita bertemu kamu masih kecil. Dulu rambutmu juga tidak sepanjang ini," Tatsuki melepas tangannya dari kepala Karin. "Dia temanmu?" tanya Tatsuki sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya.

"Ya. Bukankah kalian pernah satu sekolah?" tanya Karin. "Ichi-_nii _pernah cerita kalau Toushirou sekelas dengan Ichi-_nii_."

"Ah, aku ingat. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hitsugaya Tou, Tou."

" Hitsugaya Toushiro," ucap Hitsugaya dengan kesal karena Tatsuki tidak ingat namanya. Karin saja langsung ingat saat mereka perama kali bertemu.

"Itu dia! Toushiro Ya, kan?" Tatsuki menatap Karin dan Hitsugaya dengan bangga. "Hei, kenapa muka kalian terlihat meremehkan? Apa tebakanku salah?"

"Tadi Toushiro menjawabnya lebih dulu," ucap Karin sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya. Masih dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Muka Tatsuki seluruhnya memerah karena malu "Oh ya? Aku tidak dengar. Hahaha," Tatsuki tertawa dengan keras yang di buat-buat untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai nanti Karin, Toushiro!" Tatsuki berlari meninggalkan kedua remaja yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Dia aneh," ucap Hitsugaya sambil melihat Tatsuki yang mulai menjauh.

"Memang. Tapi, bila bersama Ichi-_nii_, Tatsuki_-nee_ seperti kucing dan Ichi_-nii_ tikusnya," ucap Karin dan kembali berjalan "Padahal sebenarnya Tatsuki_-nee_ menyukai Ichi_-nii_," sambung Karin dan tertawa kecil.

"Dia menceritakannya padamu?" tanya Hitsugaya dan berjalan mengikuti Karin.

Karin menatap Hitsugaya sejenak. "Tidak. Aku mengetahuinya dari cara Tatsuki_-nee_ memandang Ichi-_nii_," ucap Karin. "Itu menurut instingku."

"Kakak maupun adik instingnya sangat tajam. Menakutkan," ucap Hitsugaya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Toushiro." Karin menatap Hitsugaya dengan pandangan menyeramkan. "Aku tidak lupa tentang pertanyaanku."

Hitsugaya menelan ludahnya dengan perlahan. Ini pertama kalinya Hitsugaya takut kepada seorang manusia. Bukankah itu akan menghancurkan image yang selama ini dia tunjukan?

Karin berpikir sejenak dan kembali menatap Hitsugaya dengan tatapan horror. "Aku tau," ucap Karin. Hitsugaya kembali menelan ludahnya. "Pasti Ichi_-nii_ menanyakan hubungan kita tentang sepak bola, kan? Ichi_-nii_ menanyakan itu karena kamu tau cara mengalahkanku, kan?" tebak Karin sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Eh? Cara untuk mengalahkanmu?" Hitsugaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Karin dengan bingung karena tebakkan Karin sangatlah salah.

"Tebakanku salah?" tanya Karin. Karin menatap Hitsugaya yang di banjiri oleh keringat dan melepas tangannya dari pinggangnya.

"I—itu benar! Ha ha ha," jawab Hitsugaya berbohong sambil mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi tidak semudah itu kamu mengalahkanku, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" Karin berjalan mendahului Hitsugaya dengan aura hitam di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Dia mengira 'aku su' menjadi 'aku sudah tau' untung saja dia tidak terlaru pintar," ucap Hitsugaya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya dan berjalan pulang.

"Dasar kontet! Berani-beraninya dia meremehkan kemampuanku!" teriak Karin dengan sebal "Lihat saja, akan aku tendang pantatnya!" sambung Karin dengan semangat.

Muka Karin yang sangat bersemangat untuk melawan Hitsugaya berubah menjadi kusut. "Aku masih penasaran dengan pembicaraan Toushiro dan Ichi_-nii_ kemarin," ucap Karin "Siapa perempuan yang mereka bicarakan ya?" tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

Karin berhenti berjalan dan berpikir ."Tunggu dulu, untuk apa aku ingin tau identitas perempuan itu? Cemburu? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Toushiro." Karin menatap ke dua kakinya yang mulai berjalan kembali."Ah, sudahlah! Pusing!" Karin berlari dengan cepat hingga angin memainkan setiap helai rambut hitamnya.

**To Be Continued**

Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih tentunya kepada Yumi-_nee_ atau Spiral_- nee_ yang selalu membantu. Dan juga terima kasih buat semua yang bersedia me_review_ fic ini. sekarang waktunya membalas _review_

arisucci: Terima kasih reviewnya. Chap pertama udah di edit ^^.

Yoshizo Kurochi: Tentu saa! Siapa lagi yang namanya Kurochi? _Typo_ udah beres berkat bantuan Yumi-_nee._ _Review_ lagi ya!

Koizumi nanaho: Agak OOC kalo Hitsugaya takut dibunuh Ichigo. Tapi biarlah. Ah, itu _Typo_. _Review_ lagi ya!

fuyu-yuki-shiro: Terima kasih _review_-nya. _Review_ lagi ya!

spiralcandy: Hei, _Nee-chan_! Bakal betah! Konflik? Menurutku konflikku ga bagus. Aku juga maniak hape! Di eps 316 lagi puasa hape mungkin? Pembukaannya manis? Masa? Sebenarnya aku juga kasian ke Hitsugaya kalo di pukulin terus. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Karin kan emang kasar. Ah, kalo Hollow-_chan_ cuti untuk sementara dan juga karena aku ga bisa bikin adegan pertarungan. Bagian itu lucu? Menurutku juga begitu! hehe. Ya, pastihasil UABN memuaskan! Ichigo cium Hitsugaya? Tidak boleh! Ah, kalo itu aku lagi nangis. Hehe. _Review_ lagi ya!

Eka Kuchiki: Ya, bakal betah deh! HitsuKarin di sini memang sepi. Rasanya pingin nangis keras keras. Tulisanku bagus? Senangnya. Haha akhirnya sudah bebas dari UASBN rasanya lega. Di tunggu review-nya lagi.

AimSoSutrezo: Makasih. Padahal menurutku fic ini biasa biasa aja. Ichigo memang aneh manggil Hitsugaya cuma buat itu. _Review_ lagi ya ^^

Yachiru Kuroi: Sama sama. Semua pertanyaan udah ke jawab kan? Ditunggu _review-_nya lagi

yowarul: Terima kasih _review-_nya. Ditunggu review-nya lagi.

Setelah baca, jangan lupa _review_, ya!

15-05-2011


	3. Chapter 3

My feeling

By Divinne Oxalyth

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Karin mengikat rambut hitamnya yang mulai memanjang dengan ikat rambut yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati cermin dan bibirnya mulai tersenyum. "Yosh, aku akan pergi sekarang." Kini kakinya melangkah keluar rumah dengan diiringi senandung kecil. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar karena kedinginan di masukkan ke dalam saku jaket tebal yang ia pakai. Sedangkan dagunya di rapatkan ke syal yang mengalungi lehernya.

Kepingan-kepingan salju jatuh di puncak kepala Karin sehingga Karin menggigil pelan. "Kenapa sekarang harus turun salju?" Karin mengusap-usap rambutnya sehingga semua salju yang ada di kepalanya terjatuh. "Padahal hari ini aku ingin bermain sepak bola. Tapi kalau turun salju pasti semua anggota timku tidak akan tahan untuk bermain."

Sepasang kaki berjalan mendekati Karin yang sedang masih berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Bibir orang yang berada di belakang Karin tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Berbicara dengan angin itu tidak normal," ucap Hitsugaya yang tadi ada di belakang Karin.

Karin berhenti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan menatap Hitsugaya yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Anak KECIL berambut putih itu tidak normal." Karin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Muka Hitsugaya memerah sehingga Karin menyeringai lebar.

"Lalu kenapa kamu pendek?" Karin berkacak pinggang dan mencondongkan badannya sehingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Terserah!" Hitsugaya menarik kepalanya dan membuang muka.

"Satu poin untuk Kurosaki Karin!" Karin menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang dan tangan kanannya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langit yang menurunkan banyak salju. Tangannya dia ulurkan sehingga kepingan-kepingan salju jatuh di telapak tangannya. "Kenapa aku merasa seseorang mengetahui rahasiaku?" gumam Hitsugaya dengan sangat kecil.

Karin mendekati kursi yang berada di dekatnya dan duduk di kursi itu setelah membersihkan salju yang ada. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan Hitsugaya yang menatap salju yang ada di tangannya sendiri. Dengan perlahan, Karin menelan ludahnya dan mulutnya terbuka untuk berbicara. "Toushiro, siapa perempuan yang kamu bicarakan dengan Ichi-_nii_?"

Kedua bola mata emerald Hitsugaya melebar dan salju yang ada di tangannya terjatuh. Mata emeraldnya kini menatap gadis berambut hitam itu.

"_Gomen,_ waktu itu aku mendengar sedikit pembicaraan kalian." Karin menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dan meniup-niupnya untuk membuat kehangatan di tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hitsugaya berjalan mendekati Karin dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Perempuan itu sudah membuatku selalu ingin melindunginya dan aku selalu ingin ada di sebelahnya. Lebih tepatnya dia membuatku jatuh cinta. Dan perempuan itu sekarang sedang duduk di sampingku."

Karin menatap Hitsugaya dengan kaget. Mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan suara yang sangat pelan. "Aku?" Hitsugaya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kedua pipi Karin merona dan jari-jarinya bergerak dengan asal. "Ah, aku belum tau perasaanku." Karin membuang muka dan kembali menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya.

"Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya." Hitsugaya bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menjauhi Karin. "Kalau kamu mencariku, aku ada di bukit yang seperti biasa."

Karin manatap punggung Hitsugaya dan mengulang ucapan Hitsugaya tentang perempuan yang telah membuat Hitsugaya jatuh cinta yang ternyata adalah dirinya di dalam pikirannya sehingga kedua pipi Karin merona lagi. Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan ucapan Hitsugaya yang bersarang di pikirannya.

Karin mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik tombol-tombolnya. Setelah memastikan angka yang tertampang di layar ponselnya benar, Karin menekan tombol yang berwarna hijau dan merapatkan layar ponselnya dengan telinganya.

Setelah beberapa menit, suara sambungan di ponsel Karin berhenti. Karin membuka mulutnya dan berbicara. "Ah, Ichi-_nii_ boleh aku mengganggumu?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?" Jawaban dari Ichigo membuat Karin tesenyum senang.

"Ichi-_nii_ pernah jatuh cinta?" Gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya bergesekan, Karin menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya dengan diam.

"Pernah." Tidak melihat saja, Karin yakin sekarang warna wajah kakak laki-lakinya telah menjadi merah dan kakaknya sedang membayangkan wajah perempuan yang disukainya.

"Uh, bagaimana caranya Ichi-_nii _tau kalau Ichi-_nii _jatuh cinta?" Karin mengetuk-ngetuk jalan yang ada di bawahnya menggunakan ujung sepatunya.

"Saat aku berada di dekatnya, jantungku berdegup kencang dan mukaku memanas dan aku merasakan bahwa aku selalu ingin melindunginya." Karin tersenyum lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Ichigo.

"_Arigatou_, Ichi-_nii_. Semoga beruntung dengan-entahlah-itu-Rukia-_nee_-atau-Tatsuki-_nee_." Karin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan menunggu Ichigo mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kamu bisa tau? Hei?" Karin menekan tombol berwarna merah dan menaruh kembali ponselnya di saku celananya.

Karin tersenyum kecil dan berlari. "Aku tahu jawabanku." Langkah Karin terhenti setelah sampai di bukit. Kedua tangannya memegang lututnya dan Karin mengatur napasnya.

Hitsugaya melihat Karin sejenak lalu Hitsugaya menggerakan tangan kirinya ke arah Karin, Hitsugaya menunjukan boneka salju berbentuk dirinya yang dia buat setelah meninggalkan Karin. Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua matanya bertemu dengan boneka salju yang ada di tangan Hitsugaya. "Imut." Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil melihat Karin yang terpesona dengan boneka salju buatannya. "Ini Toushiro salju?" Karin mengambil boneka salju itu dari tangan Hitsugaya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kamu boleh memilikinya kalau mau. Besok pasti sudah mencair." Hitsugaya memasukkan tangan kirinya di saku celana jeansnya. "Cukup sulit untuk membuat bentuk rambutnya. Ternyata aku tidak bisa membuat diriku sendiri."

Karin masih menatap boneka salju itu dengan berkaca-kaca. Oke, ini sangatlah aneh jika seorang Kurosaki Karin yang diketahui sangat tomboy dan juga tangan dan kakinya yang tidak ragu untuk memukul dan menendang semua orang yang membuatnya kesal-terutama-ayahnya-yang-sangat-sering-terkena-siksaan-darinya telah menyukai boneka salju. "Boneka ini lucu. Sedangkan contoh aslinya sangat seram dan berbeda dengan boneka buatannya sendiri." Karin meledek Hitsugaya tanpa ragu hingga sebuah urat kemarahan kembali menunjukkan dirinya di dahi Hitsugaya. "Sepertinya yang membuat boneka ini ingin menjadi selucu boneka ini-meskipun-dia-tahu-kalau-itu-sangat-mustahil."

"Kamu datang ke sini hanya untuk membuat masalah?" Hitsugaya tersenyum dengan sangat dipaksakan meskipun terlihat dari raut mukanya bahwa ia tidak benar-benar tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu membuat Hitsugaya terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya.

"Aku di sini karena aku sudah tahu perasaanku kepadamu." Karin menaruh boneka saljunya di atas rumput yang dipenuhi salju dan kedua tangannya ditaruh di pagar besi yang ia duduki. "Aku sadar setiap kali aku melihatmu tersenyum mukaku memanas dan jantungku berdegup kencang."

Kelopak mata Hitsugaya terus terbuka dan tidak bergerak. Matanya melebar saat mendengar tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Karin. Bola mata emeraldnya tertuju kepada Karin yang sedang menatap salju yang berjatuhan disertai dengan senyuman di bibir tipisnya.

"Perasaanku kepadamu sama seperti perasaanmu kepadaku. Aku juga menyukaimu, Toushiro." Karin tersenyum lembut kepada Hitsugaya dan Hitsugaya membalas senyumannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta bukti bahwa perkataanmu bukan sebuah candaan?" Hitsugaya menyeringai dan menunjuk pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Karin melebarkan matanya. "Eeh?" Karin berpikir sebentar lalu berdiri dan mendekat kepada Hitsugaya yang menutup kedua matanya. Tangan Karin menyentuh kepala Hitsugaya dan menariknya agar mendekat. "Baiklah." Dengan pipi yang sangat memerah, perlahan-lahan Karin mengecup pipi Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil setelah Karin menjauhkan dirinya dari Hitsugaya. Sebenarnya Hitsugaya tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Tapi dia senang telah mengucapkannya.

"Padahal aku cuma bercanda. Tapi sepertinya kamu memang ingin melakukannya." Hitsugaya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat melihat Karin yang wajahnya makin memerah.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya, bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

"Aah! Karin-chan sedang bermesraan dengan Hitsugaya-kun!" Karin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat saudara kembarnya yang sedang menunjuknya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Sedangkan tangan lainnya terdapat tas berisi sayur-sayur yang baru di beli.

Karin bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Yuzu yang sudah meninggalkannya untuk memberi tahu ayanhnya tentang kejadian yang baru dia lihat.

Karin berhenti berlari dan membalikkan badannya. "Aku melakukannya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Toushiro!" Karin tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengejar Yuzu.

Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis. "Memangnya _Shinigami_ boleh berhubungan spesial dengan manusia?" Hitsugaya berdiri dan berjalan pulang. "Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tidur untuk meninggikan badanku yang-sangat-aku-akui-pendek ini."

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa tadi aku menjadi genit?" Hitsugaya berjongkok dan memegang kepalanya. "Gawat jika ada _shinigami_ yang tahu soal ini. Terutama Matsumoto."

"_Taicho_~" Tubuh Hitsugaya menegang saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar untuknya dan juga suara itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"Matsumoto, kamu tidak melihat apa yang tadi terjadi, 'kan?" Matsumoto memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Jika kau melihatnya aku akan menghukummu! Kamu tidak diizinkan untuk melihatnya!" Hitsugaya berjalan meninggalkan Matsumoto yang masih kebingungan.

"_Taicho _kenapa ya?"

**END**

Haha akhirnya selesai juga. Sekarang aku sedang menjalankan Hiatus yang akan cukup lama atau mungkin lama. Haha.

Setelah menerima hasil ujian aku jadi agak patah semangat. Nemnya lumayan besar, tapi ga cukup untuk masuk SMPN cluster satu kesukaan ibu. Haha. Dan aku resmi lulus dari SD! Haha! #malah nulis yang ga penting.

Sekarang aku mau coba buat _one shot_ tentang cerita asli! Haha! Aku minta review-nya ya! Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mau me-_review_ cerita ini.


End file.
